1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to die-to-die communication, for example as may be used in memory applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communications is an important part of semiconductor devices. Consider memory as an example. Many memory interface types exist. However, memory interfaces typically use a highly parallel interface (e.g., memory bus) that is inefficient in interface width and power. That is, the memory interface typically requires a large number of pins because it is highly parallel and it typically requires a relatively large amount of power per bit of data. As applications become more memory bandwidth intensive, the total number of pins required and the total amount of power required can become prohibitively large.
Thus, there is a need for better communication architectures, including memory interface architectures.